This invention relates to a latch and keeper combination such as may be used on an aircraft panel, door, or the like for holding the panel closed under both tension loading and shear loading. Tension load latching devices have been utilized in the past and shear load latching devices have been used in the past. However, the present invention provides for both the shear loading and the tension loading in a single device, and avoids shear loading at the door.
In operation, it is desirable to have such a latching device wherein the tension load component could be positive acting for both engagement and disengagement and also provide a flag or indicator to show when the device is in the open position. It is particularly desirable to have the component providing the locking feature also incorporate the flag to reduce the number of parts and also reduce the possibility of an inaccurate flag indication.
Rotary hook type latching devices have been utilized in the past, but such prior art devices have not provided any shear load capability. Also, it is desirable to incorporate separate preload adjustments in the latching device for the tension load components and for the shear load components.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved latch and keeper combination which accomplishes these various aims. Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.